Wait a Minute, Baby
by sistermistyeunice
Summary: *rated M for smutty stuff* Basically just Misty/Delia from beginning to end in little snapshots. foxxay forever!
1. Chapter 1

"_Wait a minute, baby…_" Misty Day's soft southern twang entangled itself with Stevie Nicks, who's gentle voice emerged from the small speaker that sat on her bedside table. She scooped a medium sized dollop of cure-all swamp mud into her hands, rubbed it between them to warm it up, and gently massaged it into Kyle's scarring gashes. He grunted in pain, and lifted his arm to swat her away.

"Shhh, honey, it's okay… This is gonna help you feel so much better, I swear it!" she used her clean hand to brush his hair from his face, calming him down. He settled back into his chair and let her heal him.

"Misty?" Zoe burst into the cabin, out of breath. "Misty! Listen, you gotta come with me to the coven. It's the perfect place for you. Please."

Misty stopped what she was doing and looked up at the exasperated girl. "W-what?" she wiped her muddy hands on a towel before placing them on her hips and standing up to face Zoe. "The coven- where me and like a bunch of other witches just like you live. I think you'd really like it. I talked to Cordelia and she said it's fine, she'd actually really like to meet you, please I think you'd be much better off-"

"Okay, okay, slow down. Cordelia?"

"The headmistress."

Misty wasn't about to put up a fight. She'd spend so long in solitude, even before she was alone she'd just been a freak. Misty was done with being the outsider.

"Okay. I'll go."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi, nice to meet you, I'm-" Misty took up Cordelia's hand in a handshake.

"-Misty Day, you're the witch that was burned at the stake. You survived…"

Misty smiled. "Yeah, my power is r-resurgence?" Misty said with uncertainty. She didn't quite have the pronunciation down.

"Wow, that's quite extraordinary." Delia said in a hushed tone. "Sit down, will you?"

Misty complied, sitting close to the blind woman. "Zoe tells me that it'd be okay if I stayed here a while…" Misty murmured. "Of course. Miss Robichaux's Academy for Exceptional Young Ladies always has open arms for any witch who doesn't have anywhere to go. We're a little short on space right now, I hope you wouldn't mind sharing a room."

"Oh, of course not- I don't want to be a burden." Misty pulled her shawl a little tighter. Cordelia made her nervous for some reason she couldn't quite understand. Delia laughed at the notion of Misty being a burden to her or the school. "No, you'd be far from it, we haven't had a witch with the power of resurgence in a while. It'd be lovely to have you here."

Cordelia's hand slid onto Misty's, providing comfort to the girl.

"I hope you don't mind sharing a bed, either."


	3. Chapter 3

"Miss 'Delia?"

"Mmm?"

"Are you awake?"

"Mhm."

"I can't fall asleep."

"It's hard to sleep in unfamiliar places." Cordelia wrapped an arm around Misty's side, pulling her in. Misty squeaked in surprise as she felt her cheeks grow hot.

"Are you alright?"

"Y-yes, I suppose I'm not too used to so much physical contact." she murmured.

"I'm sorry, I'll move then-"

"No, don't." Misty put her hand over Cordelia's, curling into her as little spoon. "Just because it's new don't mean I don't like it." Cordelia could hear her smile in her voice. A few silent moments went by in the dark, bugs chirping outside the window.

Suddenly, Misty flipped over and pecked Cordelia. Cordelia was pleasantly surprised by Misty's soft lips, and went along with the kiss, pulling the girl closer. She could feel her heart race. "You ever kissed a girl?" Misty's soft, southern drawl was met by Cordelia's hypersensitive ears. "No. Have you?"

"No."

Misty placed her hand on Delia's hip, entwining their legs together. Her tongue softly delved into Delia's mouth, causing Delia's breath to hitch in her throat. After a moment or two of kissing the girl, Misty shifted so that she was straddling her. This was well received by Cordeila, who took Misty's hand and pressed it to the bed. Her heart was racing. She didn't know she could feel like this.


	4. Chapter 4

The clanking of someone doing dishes came from the nearby sink.

"Misty?"

"Yes'm?" Misty responded charmingly, drying her hands on a towel before running her fingers through her blonde mane.

Cordelia smiled. She'd got her alone. The house was empty, the other ladies were out doing various things. She stood up, balancing herself with her hand on the countertop. Misty rushed over to her, putting her hands on Delia's hips.

"I can walk on my own!" Delia laughed.

"I just like havin' an excuse to put my hands on you." Misty whispered, drawing the blind woman close to her. She gently placed her lips on Delia's. Delia wrapped her arms around Misty's waist, while Misty's hand brushed against Delia's jawline. Neither of them had ever before felt the way they felt when they were together. Their hearts raced and fluttered, they couldn't keep themselves apart.

"It's just us?"

"Just us."

Misty took Delia's hand, and slowly led her upstairs to the bed they'd been sharing for the past week. She laid her down on the white blanket, and climbed on top of her, kissing her forehead, her eyes, her cheeks, her nose, and finally her lips, before moving down to her neck, where she stayed for a moment. This elicited delicate moans from Delia, moans that Misty thoroughly appreciated. Misty's fingers unlaced themselves from Cordelia's and moved up towards the first button on her shirt.

"This alright?"

"A-absolutely-"

Delia could hardly get the word out fast enough.

Misty grinned, and kissed Delia as her fingers began to undo the buttons on her shirt, revealing a plain, black bra. She pushed the straps down Delia's shoulders, and undid the hook on her back, all while kissing her. Misty cupped Cordelia's breast, and lightly teased her nipples between her thumb and index finger, extracting gasps from the witch under her.

A tear that had been forming at Cordelia's useless eye rolled down her cheek.

"Delia?" Misty immediately stopped what she was doing, feeling Delia's chest begin to heave. "Honey, what's wrong?"

"I wish I could see you."

Misty kissed Cordelia's tears away. She rolled onto her side, pulling her love into her arms.

"Shhh… it's okay. I've gotcha. It's okay. Don't you cry." she ran her fingers through Delia's hair, kissing her head over and over. She held her close, feeling Delia slowly fell asleep in her arms.


	5. Chapter 5

"She can't just be gone."

Cordelia ran through the greenhouse, fumbling through cabinets and shelves, mashing up herbs and whispering incantations and charms. Finally, after too many moments of frustration, ashes appeared on the counter. "You're so close, baby, follow my voice-" she called, tears running down her cheeks. "Come on, Misty, follow my voice-"

Slowly, the ashes began to piece back together, re-shaping into their original form.

Misty lay on the table, covered in bruises and ash from her journey to hell and back. She coughed and sputtered back to life, gasping for air. Her face was red and wet with tears. "No, you can't make me, I won't, no no no-" she screamed.

"Misty!" Delia cooed, pulling the girl into her arms, gently stroking her forehead and kissing her. "Shh, baby, it's okay, Misty, it's okay-" Misty stopped screaming when she realized she'd come back, and into Cordelia's arms, but kept sobbing. "I've got you, Misty, shhhh baby…" Delia pet the frantic girl, doing her best to pacify her.

Misty slowly came back to the real world, calming down in her beloved's arms. Her screams and sobs eventually became heavy breathing, and from there she only got better.

"How did you bring me back?"

"I'm the supreme. I can do anything."


	6. Chapter 6

**omg so much smut ok so i don't really write smut that much so don't hate too hard i tried ok and i enjoyed writing this**

Misty swung her legs back and forth under the counter she was sitting on while Cordelia worked nearby, grinding various plants together and mixing them into some concoction.

"N' you're sure this'll work?" Misty chimed, eagerly.

"It should. All we have to do now is drink it, wait a minute, and then…" Delia blushed, pouring the potion into two glasses, one for Misty, and one for herself. "Cheers."

They both threw their heads back, drinking down the liquid.

"This is excitin'." Misty smiled, wrapping her legs around Cordelia, pulling her into her arms. Delia wrapped her arms around Misty's waist, and kissed her softly, pulling away to rest her head on her lover's shoulder.

"You wanna head upstairs and make a baby?"

Misty nodded excitedly, and the girls ran to their room, giggling.

Cordelia pushed Misty against the bed, drawing a gasp from the witch's lips. Delia kissed them, climbing on top of her, all while unbuttoning Misty's shirt. Misty helped the process along, and pulled Cordelia's dress off of her, and soon they were both in nothing but their underwear. Delia began to kiss Misty's neck, undoing her bra in one quick movement and pulling it off. She kissed down her neck to her breasts, kissing one and cupping the other, gently pinching her nipple and sucking on her soft skin. She trailed kisses down Misty's belly before reaching her panties. She let two fingers slide between the girl's legs, jumping back up to kiss her as she began to rub Misty's most sensitive spot, evoking absolutely delicious moans. "D-delia…" She gently bit Misty's lower lip before gently pushing her tongue inside the other witch's mouth.

Misty flipped Cordelia around, straddling her. She tore her bra and underwear off, slowly pushing a finger inside her. Misty's breath fastened as she felt how badly the supreme wanted her. She pulled her own soaked panties off, and grabbed Cordelia's thigh, beginning to press herself against Cordelia. "Oh fuck, Mist… Oh my god-" Cordelia gasped, feeling Misty's warmth and wetness against her own. Misty sucked her thumb before pressing it between them, against Cordelia's opening, slowly pushing it inside. She felt Delia cum around her thumb as she whimpered in her ear, "Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck-"

Cordelia panted from her orgasm, pushing Misty down below her so she could make her cum. She pushed two fingers inside her and sucked her clit until she screamed Delia's name.

Delia flopped down on the bed next to Misty, both of them out of breath. Delia pulled Misty into her arms. "I love you." she panted into the swamp witch's ear.

"I love you too."


	7. Chapter 7

"_Well, I've been 'fraid of changin', 'cause I built my life around you…" _Misty sung softly, curling into a more comfortable position. Her hand gently rest on her swollen belly, her thumb stroking the spot where the baby had just kicked. "_But time makes you-_" she sniffled, and paused to wipe away tears with her sleeve.

"Mist?" Cordelia knocked on their bedroom door before letting herself in. "What are you doing?"

"I was tryin' to sing to the baby 'cause they won't fall asleep and I'm just so tired, this baby's been kickin' and turnin' around so much I didn't get much sleep last night, Dee, I'm so tired…" Misty cried.

"Lemmie try."

Cordelia kicked her shoes off and crawled into bed with the crying witch. She positioned herself so that her face was level with Misty's belly, pressing her lips against the taught skin. She placed her hand over Misty's, and hummed softly to their baby, petting Misty's hand. Soon, the baby calmed down. "Better?"

Misty broke down crying. "Where would I be without you?" she wiped away tears as best she could but they just kept coming. Cordelia kissed them away. "Oh Misty, my little hormonal honey. It's okay. I love you. You need to get some sleep, baby." she kissed the witch and curled up behind her, spooning her.

"I l-love you too." Misty sniffled, entangling her fingers with Delia's before quickly drifting off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**ok i'm sorry this is really depressing but i thought of this the other day and i really wanted to try it out omg ok enjoy**

Misty pressed her hands to her belly, hot tears rolling down her cheek, spells flowing from her lips.

"C'mon c'mon c'mon… We can do this… Follow mama-"

Misty felt something on her thigh, her hand fell down to meet it. She stared at the blood on her fingers, falling to her knees, trembling.

"…N-no…" she stammered. "…N-NO" she screamed, her arms wrapped around her middle.

"Mist, what's going on-" Cordelia burst through the bathroom door, immediately running to her girlfriend to comfort her. "What happened, baby?"

Delia lifted Misty onto her lap, cradling the now seemingly inconsolable girl. Soon, she noticed blood trickling down her legs, and her jaw dropped in disbelief. "Oh, Misty…" she felt her eyes well up with tears. "Misty, I'm sorry-"

"I'm s-so sorry," Misty hiccuped. "It's all my f-fault, Dee, I'm- I don't know- I'm so-sorry" she stammered, sobbing uncontrollably. "I t-tried so h-hard…"

Delia held the girl's head close to her chest. She knew that if Misty had been able to save their child, it would have already been done. Cordelia's own resurgence powers were equal if not lesser than Misty's, she was the only one who could do anything.

"I'm so sorry, baby, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" was all Cordelia could murmur into her love's unruly hair.

"This isn't your fault. I love you. I'm sorry."

"I couldn't f-feel a heartbeat this mornin' when I w-woke up, 'n I t-tried so hard ta find one but I jus' couldn't, I tried ta bring the heartbeat back but I jus' couldn't, Dee, I'm so-"

Cordelia held Misty close, stroking her hair. "Shhh, baby, we need to take care of you so you're okay, we need to make sure you're okay."

Misty looked up at Cordelia, her dark eye makeup streaked across her pale face. She was losing a lot of blood at this point.

"I can't lose both of you."


	9. Chapter 9

"I'm sorry." sobs tore from her tired body.

"I told you not to apologize."

"I'm-" Misty stopped herself, leaning into Cordelia's embrace, her warm fingers intertwined with her own. "In love with you."

A tear fell down Cordelia's cheek, she kissed Misty on the forehead. She smiled. "I like that one better." a sort of laugh-cry hiccuped from her throat, Misty followed suit with a sort of somber giggle.

It was hard for them to find light in such dark times. They'd lost their son, and Misty couldn't shake the feeling that it just _had_ to be her fault. It was _her_ body that couldn't keep the fetus alive. This wasn't the first time she's woken up in the middle of the night, sobbing hysterically and grasping the air for Delia.

"It wasn't your fault. None of this was your fault." Cordelia pet Misty's head, wiping her tears away and kissing her softly. "He was just so small. If he wasn't meant to be here, then he wasn't meant to be here." Cordelia felt her own eyes well up.

"I'm just glad you survived."


	10. Chapter 10

**more smuttttttt omg**

"Round two."

It had almost been a year since Misty's miscarriage. The entire coven had been so excited with the idea of new life, of their favorite supreme and her amazing girlfriend producing what was sure to be an equally amazing child. They were devastated to hear of what happened, and did all they could to support and help the grieving witches. Now, finally, they were ready to try again.

Cordelia stood in the greenhouse, mixing a familiar recipe, pouring it into two glasses before smiling and handing one to Misty. "Cheers." they threw back the potion, and ran upstairs, holding hands and giggling like a pair of schoolgirls.

Delia pushed her lover onto their bed, kissing her all over. Neither of them could contain their smiles and excitement. Misty pulled Delia's face up to meet hers, kissing her softly and biting her bottom lip. She slipped her tongue inside the other girl's mouth, letting it run along her teeth, tasting her. She pulled away.

"I love you."

Delia straddled Misty, pulling her shirt off and undoing her bra, tearing it off as well. She kissed her while gently cupping her breasts and running her hands along the smooth curves of her hips. She helped her shimmy her skirt off, pulling off her own clothes until they lay in the bed together, naked. Misty crawled up on top of Delia, kissing her and sliding her fingers between her thighs. Cordelia gasped at the feeling of Misty's warm fingers entering her, she spread her legs and let Misty kiss down her stomach, her lips and tongue meeting her fingers. Misty began to pump her fingers in and out of the girl, extracting moans that slowly became louder and louder, until Delia came around Misty's tongue. Misty crawled back up to Cordelia, snuggling into her arm, listening to her heartbeat as they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	11. Chapter 11

**rrrreeeealllly short but yeah here you go!**

Misty's hands shook as she struggled to rip open the cardboard box. She quickly read the instructions, followed them, and paced the bathroom floor.

"Whatever happens is meant to happen." Delia reassured the witch.

"I'm just, I don't know-" Misty shook her head. "I can't handle losin' two."

"Don't worry, baby. I'm gonna take care of you." Delia's eyes fell to the plastic stick in Misty's hand.

She smiled.

"I think it's been three minutes."

Misty slowly brought the test to her line of vision, her hands trembling. She flipped it over and shook it a little to make sure it wasn't a trick, she was so happy. She burst into tears. Cordelia pulled Misty into her arms, holding her tight.

"I love you so much."

"I l-love you" Misty sobbed.


	12. Chapter 12

**to the reviewer who asked why my chapters are so short- i really don't have the attention span to sit down and write more than 300 words or so and on the rare occasion that i am able to write more, i end up hating what i've written. my apologies. i'll try to write more! **

**i'm not a doctor nor have i ever been pregnant so i don't know how this ultrasound stuff works this was all a guess **

**!ALSO: if anyone has any prompt ideas for me PLEASE send them my way! thank you!**

"If you could just pull your shirt up a little- yeah, that's perfect." the ultrasound technician flew around the tiny room, adjusting wires and the screen and pulling a bottle of clear goo from a shelf nearby. She squeezed out a medium sized dollop onto Misty's belly. She jolted a little at the cold, Cordelia holding her hand a little tighter.

"I should've expected the cold, I guess I'm just a lil' bit nervous too-" Misty smiled.

"It's okay baby, me too." Delia leaned against the bed, and gently pecked the girl who lay on it.

"Alright, so I'm thinking we hear the heartbeat first and then take a look at the baby, how does that sound?"

Misty nodded, one hand tightly gripped to Delia's, and the other holding on to the fabric of her shirt that was pulled up just above her protruding stomach. The nurse pressed some kind of medical gadget to Misty, and the room fell completely silent- save a tiny thump-thumping sound. Misty's death grip on Cordelia's hand loosened in relief.

"Heartbeat sounds good!" the nurse beamed, switching some cords around, unplugging and re-plugging various things. "Ready to see your baby?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Misty swallowed. She felt a slight pressure against the skin on her midsection, and her eyes darted to the screen before her.

"Okay- here's the baby's head, arms, hands…" the nurse traced her finger across the screen, pointing out the child's features. "Would you like to know the sex?"

Misty looked up at Cordelia, misty eyed. Delia met her glance, and looked up at the nurse.

"Yeah, yes, we would."

The nurse moved the device around Misty's belly, trying to get a better look.

"It's a boy! Congratulations!"

Tears streamed down Misty's cheeks. She placed the hand that wasn't holding Cordelia's against the side of her belly, looking at it, then up at Delia.

"We're gonna have a lil' boy, Dee!" Misty sniffled.

Cordelia dabbed her few tears away with her sleeve, laughing. She kissed Misty.

"Let's go home."


End file.
